I'm Out
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Post season finale. I'm Out was that a long thought out decision or a heat of the moment decision. But trouble always seems to follow Nick. Nick quits but has to stay on in a big way. After all is said and done does Nick still will want to quit?
1. Hatred

I'm out

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Please Review! This is my take on what happened after the season finale after Nick quit. I hope you enjoy. I am just taking a break from my other stories but I will continue with them after this one (which is already almost done).

* * *

I'm out. With that he was gone the stress of the lab and the case wasn't gone but he did feel a weight lift from his shoulders. The memories of Warrick flooded his brain. He shook his head trying to rid these memories. He wasn't remembering the good times he was remembering his friend bleeding out and feeling helpless. He remembers having the gun pointed at McKeen wanting nothing more than to unload his weapon into him.

Right when he thought he was alright he thought of Warrick and the good memories that seem to have escaped his memory now. Nick remembered taking this same walk with Warrick many times and then Catherine but now neither of them was with him now. Both would have hassled him to all hecks if he had walked out the way he just did letting a punk like McKeen get so far under his skin that Nick was reconsidering every second and choice of his life. Nick had made so much sacrifice for this lab and had virtually a thing to show for it. He had a house that he was so underwater in he needed scuba gear but that was it no family he didn't even have a pet. Nick continues his walk down the strip looking at this place he's called home for many years with a new found hatred.

Hatred that only whiskey could ease.

Nick walks inside the bar and to his surprise he sees Finn coming from the bathroom. She looked uneasy as if stuck between a rock and a hard place. Nick thought she was he here with Moreno but he didn't see him but did see his partner Mike Crenshaw if Nick remembers correct.

"Hey Nick, you look like a mess." She says walking over to him. Nick shook his head and gave her a half hearted smile he was still angry with everything that happened today.

"Nice to see you too, Finn." Nick said.

"I meant you look like you need a drink."

"That's what I wanted to here." Nick said following her to the booth with Finn and Moreno's partner. Nick and Finn started knocking back shots.

"I thought you were working the double tonight," Finn said.

"I'm done with that." Nick said quietly.

"Working doubles?" Finn asked confused.

"No, working..." Nick said taking Finn's shot.

"You quit?" Finn asked surprised, as Crenshaw lifted his head. Nick nodded as he gritted his teeth from the burn of the tequila.

"There's too much corruption. Too much hookups. This isn't why I took this job! For what guys like McKeen can sit in prison while my best friend's kid grows up without a dad. It's stupid." Nick said angry.

"I heard Brown was dirty too," Crenshaw said, Nick looked up at him with a look full of hatred.

"He was a great man."

"That's not what I heard..." Crenshaw said drinking his drink.

"Heard from whom? You're vice punk,"

"I assure you I'm no punk," Crenshaw said sending a heated glare towards Nick. Nick stood up.

"Stand up!" Nick said. "You want to spit words like a man you can defend them like a man, you little punk ass." Crenshaw stood up and Finn jumped in the middle of them.

"Cool it," Finn said trying to talk Nick down. Nick was set on Crenshaw and just wanted to pound on his face. Nick knew someone was going to get it but he didn't expect it to be another cop the kid looked like he was barely old enough to shave and just a kid.

"Move, Finn." Nick said coldly trying to get around her.

"No, Nick." she says trying to push him back. Crenshaw swings and connects with Nick's jaw. Nick stumbles and it goes ghostly quiet, Nick charges Crenshaw pushing pass Finn. Nick tackles Crenshaw breaking a table and chair, Nick punches Crenshaw in the nose before Finn is able to pull Nick off. "That's enough, we got to go." Finn said pushing Nick outside.

Once outside Nick took off in a fiery walk. He thought that that would have calmed his anger but it really just enhanced it. He wanted to get his hands on McKeen. He wanted to walk right up to him and put one right between the eyes.

"Nick, are you alright?" Finn asked grabbing his arm. He jerked it away and grabbed his face, running his hands through his hair. He's been strong for so long but now he feels so weak. "Come on, I'll bring you home."

"Okay, wait I got to take a leak." Nick said walking into the alley way moving behind a dumpster. Finn followed keeping a safe distance. They could both start to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Why do guys pee so long?" Finn asked.

"You saw how many shots I had." Nick said walking back towards her.

"Stokes..." Crenshaw said from the entrance of the alley way. Nick stood up straighter getting ready for round two.

"What's up?" Nick said quietly angry.

"Give me Finn, and no one will get hurt." he said walking closer unveiling his gun as he attached a silencer. Nick looked at Finn who had a terrified look come over his face. Nick took a step in front of her.

"No..." Nick said as Crenshaw walked closer. Nick grabbed the gun pushing Crenshaw down as he too fell. They struggled for the gun and Finn tried to grab Crenshaw.

Crenshaw hit Nick's head on the ground and turned and punched Finn in the face. Crenshaw took a knife out and went to press it against Nick's throat but Nick grabbed the blade just as it was about to hit his neck. Nick's other hand was pinned underneath him. Crenshaw punched Nick again and stabbed Nick in the gut. Crenshaw raised the knife again Nick raised his hand trying to defend himself when he heard a hard thwack and Crenshaw fell. Nick looked up and saw Finn holding a crowbar.

"Nick, we got to get outta here." she said holding him as they wandered into the alleyway getting to the street on the other side. She finds a cab on the other side.

* * *

Review? What do you think?


	2. Dirty

I'm Out  
Disclaimer: Don't own them

Chapter 2: Dirty

* * *

Finn pushed Nick into a cab as she climbed in behind him. She gave the driver Nick's address. Nick groaned loudly in pain as Finn rolled him over to get a better look at his cut. His shirt was saturated with blood around the wound and his face was red as he was in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" the driver said worried turnig his head to look back and see Finn climbing on Nick trying to stop the bleeding. Finn pulled out her wallet and grabbed two hudred bills throwing them at the cab driver.

"Drive!" Finn ordered, the driver started to drive. Finn took out some napkins and used it to put pressure on it.

"Finn, we can't just leave him there." Nick said laying there clutching his wound. "We got to call Brass... Or DB... Or Ecklie..." Nick said rambling in pain. "I'm not a dirty cop." Nick said pushing her away if she was dirty he didn't want her to be anywhere by him.

"He was dirty. He's been following me."

"Were going to look dirty for leaving him there like that." Nick said groaning in pain. Finn looked back at the alleyway and some people running out and some the reflection of the badge. She lay down on Nick hiding until they took the corner.

"Were being followed."

"Ah, damn." Nick groaned as he put pressure on it. Finn looked at the wound.

"How is it?"

"Uh... I don't know." she says, worried as she wipes the wound trying to look at it but every time Nick breathed more blood comes. "Do you have your phone?"

"My battery died." Nick groaned as Finn ripped his shirt to get a better look at the wound.

"Mine too," she says covering the wound with the napkins. The driver slams on the brakes and they are at Nick's house.

"Get out of my cab!" the driver yelled. Finn pulled Nick out. Once in the light she realized that they were both bloody. Finn looked around making sure the coast was clear as Nick unlocked his door. She practically carried him inside and eased him on the couch.

"Nick, do you have a first aid kit? Or anything?"

"In my bathroom... Under the sink..." he said breaking out into a sweat. Finn stood up and there was a knock on the door. Finn froze as did Nick, both paralyzed with fear. Finn moved closer to the door cautious.

"Look in my end table..." Nick whispered, Finn grabbed the gun from Nick's end table. She opened the door and found a startled woman in scrubs holding boxes of food. She dropped her boxes of food and her purse scared.

"Please don't hurt me." She said scared, Finn pulled her inside. "You can have all my..."

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"You know her?" Finn asked confused.

"She's my girlfriend..." Nick said groaning in pain.

"Nick, what happened to you?" Lauren said rushing over to his side. Finn came back with a first aid kit, handing it to Lauren.

"I think you know how to use this better than me." Finn said handing her the first aid kit.

"Nick, you have to go to the hospital. I can't treat you with this." Lauren said growing scared.

"Listen we can't go to the hospital. There's some nasty stuff going down so please... I need your help..." Nick begged and Lauren nodded as she started to go to work as Finn guarded the window.

"I brought you over some dinner. I figured you hadn't eaten yet." she says preparing to make homemade stitches out of fish line and a sewing needle.

"Thank you..." Nick gritted his teeth. "I am sorry you have to see me like

this." he said.

"I want to ask you what's going on but I'm afraid of the answer... Ready?" she says starting the stitching. Nick squeezed her leg in pain as he gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry," she says tying off the first stitch.

"No... You're fine..." Nick said holding his breath in pain.

"Only two more," she says tying the second.

"Ok... How does... It look?" Nick panted, as she finished.

"Alright for the circumstances. This is only a temporary fix Nick you are going to have to go to the hospital soon. You could have internal damage. Nick, what is going on?" she asked quietly as she covered it with gauze.

"Lauren, I want you to go to DC. Find this person and tell her we need her help. I don't think it's safe for you here." Nick said handing her Catherine's card.

"Nick..."

"Lauren, I'm serious. I don't want anything to happen to you. You should leave now." Nick said holding Lauren's hands tight. "Here take this..." Nick said hissing as he pulled out his wallet handing her a fistful of cash.

"Are you serious?" she whispered starting to get frightened.

"Go and don't look back." he said sitting up.

"Okay, you call me then." Lauren said starting to cry.

"I will." Nick said, Lauren kissed him and left. Nick watched from the couch as she drove away. He lost his strength and fell against the couch. Nick tried to sit up but his muscles were sore.

"Nick, I'm sorry." Finn said sitting next to him.

"It's not your fault, Finn."

"Is this your friend?" she says pointing to a picture of Nick and Warrick.

"Yeah."

"Nick, what are we going do?"

"Let's just call DB," Nick said still in pain. "He'll tell us what to do."

"Okay, by the way. That was extremely cute." Finn said making her way to the phone she picked up his home phone and heard no dial tone. Finn went to tell Nick but the power went out and something covered her mouth. She tried to pull the cloth from her mouth but couldn't. She tried to scratch and claw her way from but started to feel sleepily. She looked as another man did the same thing to Nick. Her vision blurred and she fell asleep.

* * *

Please Review! Thank you for those who have reviewed. What's going to happen to Finn and Nick now?


	3. Survive

I'm out  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Them.  
Please Review!

Chapter 3: Survive

* * *

Nick slowly started to wake he went to move his hands but they were bound. His vision was covered from what Nick assumed to be a blind fold. Nick shook his head until it fell, he felt sore and tired and started to grow scared. He didn't recognize where he was and couldn't remember how he got here. The room was so dark he couldn't tell if he was alone. There was a gag in his mouth preventing him from speaking.

The door opened and the light blinded he squinted and looked away. When he looked away he saw Finn in a similar state as him tied to the chair behind him. He looked back at the door as his vision and eyes adjusted. He saw Kimball with some others that he didn't recognize.

"Who the hell is this?" Kimball says coming in the room pointing at Nick. Kimball was aware that Finn was coming but didn't know that nick was hear. "McKeen just wanted the girl. So ill ask again. Who the hell is this?"

"He was with her." another man said getting nervous.

"Is he the one that kicked Crenshaw's ass?" Kimball asked moving Nick's face to see the bruises. Nick pulled his head away. Kimball took the gag off of him. "What's your name?"

"Go to hell..." Nick said trying to be defiant but he thought he felt his body starting to go into shock. Nick was going to fight to survive and not give them anything. They were everything that Nick hated, however Nick did know he was in trouble. With a cut in his gut he knew that he couldn't be too stupid however he wasn't going to lay down either.

"His name is Nick Stokes," another man said taking Nick's ID showing it to Kimball. Kimball knelt down so he could look eye to eye with Nick. Kimball smiled looking at the bruises on his face.

"You really stepped in it, huh, Mr. Stokes?" Kimball said looking at the ID. Nick looked up slowly his head felt like a head pounds, but once he got a better look at Kimball he spit in his face.

"Give that to McKeen for me?" Nick said smiling. Kimball stands wiping the spit from his face fighting the urge to just shoot Nick, but he couldn't, not now. Kimball had orders so instead he punched Nick hard in the face and walks out of the room, angry as could be.

Nick tastes blood in his mouth and spits again. Nick slouches in the chair thinking he was going to pass out for sure. Nick's head felt dizzy and he was seeing stars.

"Are you trying to get killed?" Finn said spitting the gag out.

"nah..." Nick said. "I don't care... All I wanted to do was go home and never think about this place. The stupid corruption and unfairness..."

"Nick, everything is unfair."

"I know that but we were just kidnapped by the police! Who can we trust? The whole system is flawed. Corruption is always going to plague the police, especially here."

"So why quit now?" Finn asks picking at her duct tape trying to break free.

"Why not? We sitting in a room god knows where duct taped. I think now is a good time. Shoot, I think it's a great time!"

"So, you're going to let the corruption win? McKeen really got under your skin that bad."

"That has nothing to do with him." Nick said getting angry.

"Think about this would you feel the same way if McKeen wasn't involved?"

"I'll be honest... I don't know..."

"Listen Nick I know we haven't known each other very long but I think you're a great CSI. Don't let this bastard bring you down." she said, Nick nodded. Finn continued to pick at the duct tape until it was loose enough for her to pull her hand free.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked quietly as Finn freed her legs from the chair.

"We got to come up with a plan..." she said freeing his hands. Nick quickly stood arming himself with a lead pipe. They heard a noise and both froze.

"Sit," Nick whispered hiding behind the door. Finn sat down putting her arms behind her back as if to make it look like she was still bound. Kimball walked in just missing Nick as he shut the door.

"Where's your friend?" he asked pulling out his weapon immediately on guard.

"A couple of your hooligans brought him out a little while ago. You better not hurt him; you're not going to get away with this!" Finn said playing the part really well slightly surprising Nick. Nick just needed Kimball to take a couple steps further so he could give him a good whack and get the hell out of dodge.

"It's a shame you know. You seem really nice and I bet..." he said raising his weapon and Nick hit him with the heavy pipe as hard as he could. He felt one of the stitches pop and fell on all fours clutching his wound. He looked at Kimball's lifeless body as blood started to trickle out of his nose and ear as he just stared at the ground. Finn grabbed the gun tucking it in her waistband helping Nick get to his feet.

"I'm fine." Nick said picking up the pipe seeing his blood starting to drip on the floor. His bandage was completely saturated and the blood started to flow over his hand leaving a trail.

Finn peaked her head outside and the coast was clear. They looked to be in an abandon warehouse it was so dark and gloomy that it heightened the fear. Nick followed Finn. Nick had one hand on his cut it was still leaking blood and had filled the gauze pad Lauren put on it. Both their faces we're bruised and a little bloody.

"Finn, slow down." Nick said as he started to stagger. Finn put Nick's arm around her and helped him walk. They heard footsteps from behind and ran into the closest room, shutting the door behind them. Nick fall dropping the pipe and his eyes went wide as did Finn's.

* * *

What do they see? Please Review!


	4. Stay and Fight

I'm out

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 4: Stay and Fight

* * *

Finn tucked the gun in her waistband and walked to the center of the room seeing two other people tied like they were. Nick watched unable to really move. "It's Russell's daughter and granddaughter." she said checking for a pulse. She couldn't tell if they were breathing or not. "They're alive." she says Nick pulls himself to stand.

"Block the door. I'll get these guys." he said feeling weak on his feet. Finn nodded moving everything she could find to block the door. Nick started to free Maya and Kaitlyn. Maya started to wake as Nick uncovered her eyes there was a great deal of fear in her eyes. She went to scream but Nick covered her move and shook his head.

"Shhh... I'm a CSI. I work with your dad. I am not going to hurt you. That's Finn right there." Nick whispered pointing to Finn. "We are here to help, but you can't scream. Okay?" the woman nodded then Nick did as he freed her other hand. Once she was free she nursed her wrists as she started to free Kaitlyn. Nick helped Finn pull a file cabinet in front of the door Nick used the chair to further block the door. Finn ran to Maya and Kaitlyn as Nick gathered anything he could to block the door.

"Are you guys alright?" Finn asked practically pushing them in the corner of the room.

"Yeah... Yeah... How'd you find us?" Maya said holding her daughter tight.

Kaitlyn was awake and looked terrified but was relieved to see her mom and people who there trying to help.

"That's a long story and I'll tell you all about it when we are out of here."

Finn said starting to make a pseudo barrier for them to hide behind. Finn turned to see Nick sliding down the wall. He was starting to turn pale and was starting to get real sweaty.

"Nick," she said touching his face.

"I'm really... tired." Nick said fighting to keep his eyes open. Nick's hand finally falling from his wound.

"Come on, Nick." she says hooking under his arms dragging him behind the barricade.

"I'm alright," he whispered pushing himself up to sit. "How'd you guys get here?" Nick asked Maya, trying to keep his brain moving so he didn't pass out.

"I don't know we just woke up here." Maya said holding Kaitlyn tight.

"I want to go home. I want to go to grandpa's house. I don't like this place." Kaitlyn cried, Maya and Finn's lip quivered hearing the little girl's cries.

"You'll get home soon enough, darling." Nick said.

"Yeah, but I'm scared." She said still visibly upset and scared.

"It's okay to be scared but you got to stay strong for your ma. And after this you can tell your grandpa all about this over ice cream." Nick said Finn turned and looked at Nick as he spoke with Kaitlyn. His speech was different, not necessarily bad but more so if he was confused as with what to say.

"Will you come?"

"If I can I will. What is your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"I like chocolate."

"No way." Nick said in an excited whispered still remaining quiet. "That's my favorite too."

"Really?" Kaitlyn said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah…" Nick smiled trying to ignore the pain waves in his body. "It's going be alright." Nick said the little girl nodded stay snuggled with her mother.

They all stared at the door scared as if waiting for their death. They all feared the worst they knew that the bad guys would find them before help would. They didn't even know where they were if they near anything. They looked at their situation with two outcomes stay and fight and hope for the best or try to escape and die. Nick was in no shape to try and escape and the others didn't want to leave him. Fifteen minutes went by before someone tried to open the door.

"There in here!" they heard a muffle yell. Kaitlyn grabbed her mom and Nick move to shield them with his body as Finn took aim on the door. The barrier proved to be tough enough to keep whoever was outside at bay. After ten minutes of banging on the door each time scaring everyone. Then it just went quiet. Nick looked at Finn and they both released a deep breath of relief.

Neither of them had ever worked so well with someone else as quickly and smoothly before. They had similar thoughts and priorities while keeping their own personal goals separate which allowed them to work with each other without a lot of direction and instruction. They had a lot in common when it came to their work ethics. If the rules needed to be bent for the greater good or for the greater good of a case they did it without hesitation which often got them in trouble.

They heard gunshots and everyone laid down hiding behind the barricade. After a several gunshots before the shooter reloaded and emptied another clip in the room.

"We got to go the police are coming." a man's muffled voice said from behind the door.

"You're right, everyone get out of here." another voice said, they heard footsteps and then quite. Nick rolled off Maya popping another homemade stitch which sent pain waves across Nick's whole body. Finn crawled over to Nick checking his pulse. Nick's skin was cold and sweaty and his pulse was erratic.

"Nick, how do you feel?"

"Oh god. I feel like my insides are going explode." Nick whispered. Finn untucked the remainder of Nick's shirt and saw his abdomen swelling.

"Nick, just hold on." Finn said growing worried, Nick nodded. Nick shook his head all he wanted was to go home and try and live a normal life because this one sucked.

If the police were coming they knew they didn't have much more of a wait. But who could be trusted what if the responders were dirty. No one could be trusted except for him, Finn, Maya and Kaitlyn but could they even trust each other.

* * *

Please Review! Is there doom or hope in store for them?


	5. Old Faces

I'm out  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

Chapter 5: Old Faces

* * *

Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like decades. There was no telling how long they have been in the room. They were tired, hurt, dirty, and hungry but the thing that was really getting to them was how quiet it was. There was no noise outside or on the inside. No one dared to speak, fearing that it could alert whoever on the outside. The people who turned the door into Swiss cheese and put everyone on high vigilance.

Nick held his wound. He didn't feel any worst but he certainly didn't feel any better. Nick struggled to get to his feet, the room was still very dark. They had little sunlight it was just enough to make out the silhouettes of each other. Nick used the wall to hold his balance.

"What are you doing, Nick?" Finn whispered. Finn felt exhausted she couldn't remember how long it had been since she had last slept or how long they had been in this room.

"I know this may be a bad time to tell you but..." Nick said nearly losing his balance. "But I'm claustrophobic." Nick said thinking that the walls were moving. He usually did well with tight spaces but was having trouble due to the lack of light and because they had been in this room so long. He felt like he was aging he felt like he was old and worn because of the room. He was also starting to grow delirious because of the blood loss as well. There was a path of blood drops and smudges showing where Nick was and what he has touched.

"Nick, just relax." Finn said standing up trying to keep Nick behind the barricade. Nick's skin was sticky with dried blood and sweat. Nick had been battling with his fear of this room to keep everyone else at ease but the room wasn't even really a room but more like a utility closet.

"I'm trying!" he yelled scaring everyone. The pain was gone and Nick's skin felt tingly and tight ready to tear at any moment especially in his stomach by the wound.

"Nick, you have to stay quiet." Finn whispered practically begging.

"Sorry..." Nick said leaning against the wall. He stayed like that for what felt like an hour. "I should've quit a long time ago." Nick whispered more so to himself than anyone else. He had a profound feeling of defeat and felt ashamed among other things. Seeing McKeen in power after everything was like a slap to the face or spitting on Warrick's grave.

Nick felt like he was going to die but he wouldn't let go of this world unless he came to peace with the decisions he made in his life especially this one. This one choice weakened his mind because it was all he could think about.

"Nothing would have changed. You would have been drawn back, because this is what you love." Finn said showing her hands knowing how Nick felt. It clicked with Nick because Finn came back to work under the same man who fired her before but she came back. And Catherine didn't quit she moved she is still working in law enforcement just in a different aspect. Nick knew if he did anything else he'd go stir crazy. However he did not know what to do. He had trouble seeing himself still do this but he couldn't see himself doing anything else.

"You're right." Nick said, Finn leaned on the barricade looking at Nick. She goes to speak but the barricade falls, Finn drops the gun almost falling herself but Nick catches her. The barricade makes a very loud thud noise when it hits the ground. The noise makes everyone freeze and get shivers up their spines. No one moved everyone was too scared to breathe fearing that anymore attention to the room would be costly. They remained frozen for several minutes before Finn leaned to grab the weapon.

A series of gunshots rang through the air and Nick tackle Finn down to the ground before she was able to grab the weapon, covering her from any bullets. Nick felt the rest of his stitches pop which caused so much pain his pain could even process. The gunshots stopped for a brief moment then started again. Nick pushed everyone back into a small space so that if anyone was able to through the door they wouldn't be able to see them. Nick noticed that the gunshots sounded to be above them still nearby but they weren't being fired upon. The gunfire stopped again and didn't start up again. They heard muffle yells and couldn't make out what was going on. Nick started to really feel lightheaded and knew it was the blood loss. They heard scattered footsteps which sounded like it was coming from everywhere like they were circling the room both shooting it to pieces. They heard footsteps run right by and then they heard someone try to open the door and was met by the chair which haltered their efforts. They were so scared that they didn't even think for a chance that it was help coming to rescue them.

"Open the door!" the man on the other side yelled, everyone froze with fear.

Finn gripped Nick's shoulder as she lifted her head just being able to see the door. "I think they're in here!" they heard the footsteps run back to the door. The orders kept coming to open the door but no one could they were paralyzed with fear. Nick thought about getting the gun but couldn't move. Nick thought that as soon as he got up the door would break out and they would be mowed down. Nick didn't want anyone to get hurt.

The barrier started to crumb and fall as something started to beat away at the door. Kaitlyn started to cry as her mother tried to shield her. The door fell off its hinges and the light burned their eyes.

"They're in here! Bring medical!" the voice said, the voice sounded very familiar. Nick opened his eyes but then quickly shut them because of the light.

"Cath..." Nick whispered passing out.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Lost

I'm out  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI  
Please Review! Thank you to all those who do review!

Chapter 6: Lost

* * *

DB and his wife ran on to the scene to see his daughter and granddaughter sitting in the back of the ambulance getting checked out.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Russell cried hugging her daughter.

"I'm alright," Maya said, as DB hugged her. Mrs. Russell hugged little Kaitlyn.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asked Kaitlyn.

"I'm okay, grandma." she says.

"Sir, we are going to bring them to the hospital to check them out."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the hospital." DB said, his wife rode in the ambulance. DB shut the doors and the ambulance left being escorted by uniforms. DB turned and saw Nick on a stretcher. "Nick?" DB said running over to him, DB had no idea that Nick was here. Nick and Finn had been AWOL since the end of last shift.

"Hey DB, how's your little girl?" Nick asked he was completely delirious and DB couldn't tell if Nick was also dirty.

"What happened to you, Nick?" DB said as the paramedics were loading Nick into the ambulance.

"Um..." Nick stuttered fogging his oxygen mask. "Hash browns?" Nick asked causing DB to stop as they shut the ambulance doors.

"What's wrong with him?" DB asked one of the medics as he was moving to the front of the ambulance.

"He's going into shock." the medic said driving off.

"DB," Catherine said getting a hug from DB.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." she said as he let go of her. "We have only one confirmed dead a Lieutenant Mike Kimball. A couple more were injured including Nick, we have a witness a Julie Finlay she's getting checked out now..." she said but DB saw her and left.

"Jules!" DB said hugging her. Finn rolled her eyes at him for calling her Jules. "What are you doing here? Why was Nick here?"

"Nick, was here because I was. I don't know where to begin." she said moving her arms in defeat. He could tell her mind was uneasy and racing.

"Okay, listen to me. Go to the hospital. Get checked out I'll meet you there." he said padding her on the shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and nodded.

* * *

DB sat with Kaitlyn as Greg documented her injuries, luckily there was only some bruising on her wrists and ankles.

"Kaitlyn, can you stick your hands out?" Greg asked she stuck her hands out.

"Grandpa, what is claustrophobic?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Where did you hear that?" DB asked confused.

"The man said it." Kaitlyn said turning her hands over. Greg stopped for a second knowing who she met.

"What man?"

"The man with the cut on his belly. He said he was a claustrophobic."

"Where did the man with the cut on his belly come from?" DB asked, the little girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I woke up and mommy was untying me and the man was sitting down, and the lady was blocking the door. They kept covering me up I didn't see a lot, grandpa." the little girl said unsure.

"That's fine, sweetheart. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me too." she said smiling.

"Okay, Katie. I'm done I can bring you to see your mom now." Greg said helping Kaitlyn off the bed. DB followed and saw Sara with his daughter.

"When did you see CSI Stokes and CSI Finlay?" Sara asked.

"Finn and that guy, Stokes, we're there when I woke up. Stokes untied me, he was bleeding really badly. Finn and he blocked the door... Are they alright?" she asked her father who looked at Sara and Greg.

"They're alright." Sara said checking her phone. Everyone smiled.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and his vision cleared he recognized the woman at the end of his bed. He felt better he wasn't in any pain and the pressure from his insides was gone. Now he just felt super sleepy.

"Sara, told me you quit, Nicky. What's going on?" Catherine asked, Nick rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"You sent your girlfriend across the country to get me don't act surprise."

"How is Lauren? Did she make it alright?"

"Yes, Nicky. She's on her way back now."

"Good," Nick said relieved it had been the best news he heard in a while.

"Don't try and change the subject Nicky. What's going on?"

"I thought I couldn't do this anymore. Watching McKeen..." Nick clinched his jaw feeling the anger that led him to make such a rash decision. "It just made me so angry..."

"I understand..."

"Hearing him say how killing Warrick made him a hero in prison made my blood." Nick said visibly upset. "Who can we trust? I was tired of this. We pay for their mistakes but they bask in our glory. I didn't take this job to be a slave in a corrupt department."

"And you're not Nick. But are you going to leave a department while it's corrupt and always be associated with it or rather fix it, Nick? It's not your time to leave. Think about it, but don't quit because you're angry but because you're done." Catherine said sitting on the bed with him. Nick felt himself getting emotional and just nodded. "A lot has happened these last couple days. I got to take your statement."

"Ok, Agent Willows." Nick joked.

"What happened?"

"I went for a walk on the strip and went inside a bar and saw Finn. She invited me to a booth and we drank, Moreno's partner was there. I think his name was Crenshaw. I don't remember a lot..." Nick said closing his eyes trying to remember.

"The doctor said you have a concussion." she said looking at the bruises on his face.

"We fought I think. Crenshaw and I. He said something and I remember him hitting me and then me hitting him."

"Nick, we found his body in an alleyway next to the bar."

"Finn, whacked him in the head with a crowbar." Nick said trying to think. Nick remembered fighting with Crenshaw getting stabbed and Crenshaw ordering for Finn to go with him. His memories were out of order. "I remember him telling me to move because he wanted Finn and he had a gun. We fought again and he stabbed me and he went to again and she hit him."

"How'd you end up with DB's granddaughter and daughter?"

"I remember getting home and talking to Lauren. And it's a blur but I remember waking up in the warehouse. It's a blur... I think I hit someone with a bat? Or a pipe? Something? We got free and ran into a room to hide and we found them... I don't remember too much after that." Nick said growing really tired.

"That's alright, Nicky." she said patting him on the leg.

"What else happened? I feel like there's more..." Nick said fighting to stay awake.

"Ecklie was shot." Catherine said not holding back. Nick's eyes shot open and he turned to look at her.

"Are you serious? Is he alright?" Nick asked.

"He's alive and doing much better. Just rest." she said he nodded falling asleep.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you up here." DB said walking on the roof seeing Finn up there.

"Yeah," she says running her fingers through her hair.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright."

"What happened?"

"I was drinking with detective Moreno and we argued. He left and then his partner came I started to get creeped out so I went to the bathroom I was going to call you but my phone was dead. Then I saw Nick and we were drinking. Crenshaw started acting really weird... He and Nick fought. So we left, Crenshaw followed us. He stabbed Nick. I found a crowbar and hit him as hard as I could. We went to Nick's I was going to call you but the next thing I know is waking up in that room... And you know what happened next..." Finn said.

* * *

What happens if IAB gets involved? Who gets in trouble? Is McKeen's goons finally taken down? Please Review!


	7. Edge

I'm out  
Please Review!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Chapter 7: Edge

* * *

Nick woke up to see Lauren at the foot of his bed. He smiled as she smiled and tears of happiness and relief fall from her eyes. Nick motioned for her to come to him. Nick wasn't very optimistic with love anymore. He was married to his job but with Lauren he felt very optimistic and thought she was the one.

"Oh, Nick." she said as he sat up to hug her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright..." he whispered hugging her tight.

"I would have come back sooner but your friend didn't want me to come back until it was safe." she babbles giving Nick a kiss. "I'm so glad you're alright." she sat on the bed facing Nick, as he lay down.

"Thank you..." he said putting one hand on her hip and his other holds her hand. His eyes again getting sleepy.

"Thank you, for not making me bury the man I love." she said cupping his face, studying his reaction. They had only been dating for a few months she didn't know how he felt.

"I love you, too." Nick said smiling kissing her hand. Lauren gave him a kiss on his forehead and brushed his hair out of his face. The only thing that kept Nick awake was his mind. All the pain medicine in the world would not be able to silence his busy mind. Lauren could see his mind racing.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Lauren asked continuing to rub Nick's head.

"I don't know what to do..."

"Sara told me you quit." Lauren said, Nick looked up at her.

"What do you think?" he asked looking down playing with the belt loop on her jeans.

"I think if you're serious then you should quit and if you're not sure think about it Nick. No one can make this choice for you but this is what you love to do. Leave because you can't do anymore not because you're mad." she says Nick smiled.

"You give the best advice." Nick said drifting off to sleep. His mind at ease yet he still didn't know what to do.

* * *

DB joined the rest of the team in the hospital cafe as they all were in deep conversation while catching up with Catherine. This was there sanctuary from

IAB, IAB was everywhere interviewing everyone. Everyone knew about Nick quitting except for DB and Morgan. Morgan had been at her father's bedside since all this had started and it wasn't until he was doing better she decided to leave him. With IAB creeping around they were careful on what to say to anyone and used now to share what they knew.

"How is everyone?" DB asked checking on the mental status of his team. He was answered by a mix emotions and faces, IAB always brought the worst out in everyone.

"This is such a mess. Cops kidnapping cops and killing them. This is so crazy." Greg said in disbelief.

"IAB is going to be all over us." Sara said.

"If they aren't already..." Catherine adding on.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Lauren asked. Everyone looked surprised at her because she hadn't left Nick's side since she arrived.

"Sure, is everything alright with Nick?" Catherine asked, moving over so Lauren could sit.

"Yeah, he's getting discharged soon."

"Is everything alright, though?"

"I think so. IAB has to talk to Nick so he told me to come sit with you guys. I hope I'm not intruding on anything." Lauren asked getting ready to stand.

"No, you're fine Lauren. Hi I'm DB Russell, Nick's boss. How is he doing?"

"He's doing better. He's just really confused right now."

"Confused? Confused about what?" DB said leaning in to get closer. Lauren looked confused at him.

"DB, Nick quit." Sara said breaking the awkward silence.

"Nick said he's going to use his medical leave to think about. He doesn't know what to do," Lauren said unsure of how the team would react. Again there was mixed emotions. "What about the woman Nick was with? Is she alright?" Lauren asked with genuine concern, Finn looked down ashamed.

"I was with him." Finn mumbled.

"Nick wanted to make sure you were alright. He's been worried." Lauren said, which made Finn feel like terrible. He was in the hospital worrying about her.

"He shouldn't have even been there! I'm grateful he was there god knows this would have been bad if he didn't come, but what are the chances? Out of all the bars on the strip!" Finn said getting visibly upset.

"That's just the kind of luck Nick has, Finn." Catherine said trying to ease Finn's nerves.

"Nick told me once that he was buried alive for a couple hours based on a flip of a coin." Lauren said causing Catherine to smile at how vague her details probably because that's how vague Nick was with her.

"Couple hours? He was buried alive in a Plexiglas coffin for twelve and a half hours." Catherine said. "Nick and Warrick flipped a coin Nick was the loser." she said replaying all of those scary events in her head. Finn looked on in disbelief

"Or with Jekyll. Nick decided to help out with the list of owners we had. The first one on his list of three was the killer we were looking for and shot

Nick." Sara added.

"Needless to say the list goes on unfortunately." Greg said trying to ease the severity of Nick's past seeing the look of pure shock on Lauren's face.

"Oh my..." Lauren said trying to wrap her mind about what they had said. Nick had given her the PG version of the events that his team just went in depth on. "Nick said that you guys don't hold anything back."

"Sorry, Lauren." Sara said as Lauren's phone beeped.

"No… No… It's fine. Nick is done. I guess I'll see you guys around. It was very nice to finally meet you all. Thank you, Ms. Willows." Lauren said her face still wearing a weary reaction as she left.

"That explains a lot." DB said nodding earning a confused reaction from everyone else. "Katie said that Nick said he was claustrophobic and if he was buried alive shoot I think I would be too."

"I think I might be after being in that room for so long." Finn said sipping her coffee. "How'd you guys find us?"

"Kimball called 911. He had a virus on his phone so it was hard to track the signal."

"We didn't even check to see if he had a cell phone." Finn said feeling dumb again. "I grabbed his gun and we took off."

"It doesn't matter because everyone is alright and we brought McKeen's goons down." Greg said.

"We didn't get them all." Morgan said. "The person who shot my dad is still out there."

"Hopefully they will just stay away if they know what's good for them." DB said drinking his tea.

* * *

Is the team finally safe?


	8. Good Men

I'm out ch8

Ch8: Good Men

* * *

Lauren was awoken by someone knocking on the door. She feared that whoever it was, was going to wake Nick. She couldn't believe that she too fell asleep. Trying to get Nick calm enough to sleep was a major feat. She snuck out of Nick's arms and froze as he started to stir. He rolled over and remained asleep. Lauren ran to the door and opened it slowly squinting because of the bright light.

"Mr. Russell?" Lauren said opening the door confused on why he was here but more so why he brought his family. "what can I help you with?"

"yes Lauren, is Nick around?" he asked leaning in the door frame.

"sorry Mr. Russell, Nick is asleep." Lauren said releasing a sigh.

"is he being a pain in the butt?" DB said Lauren smiled.

"nothing I can't handle." she says turning her head.

"who is it, babe?" Nick said opening the door more with the most sleepy expression on his face. "DB, what are you doing here?" Nick asked waking up.

"whoa! He got a haircut. Well, we were in the neighborhood and we wanted to know if you, both of you of course, wanted to get ice cream. Our treat." DB said looking at them both. Lauren looked like she wasn't go for it, Nick needed to rest and she wasn't sure if quitting then having ice cream with your boss was a good idea.

"Mr. Russell..."

"let me get dressed." Nick said interrupted her.

* * *

Nick sat at the picnic table as DB ordered ice cream with Lauren. Katie and Mrs. Russell also sat at the table across from Nick. Charlie and Maya were off talking by DB's car.

"I don't think we've ever been introduced, Mrs. Russell. I'm Nick." he said reaching over the table to shake her hand while remained sitting.

"hello Nick, call me Bari."

"alright, ma'am." Nick said smiling.

"are you going to get chocolate?" Katie asked Nick. Nick paused for a moment when he heard Charlie and Maya arguing.

"ah... Yes! That's my favorite. How'd you know?" Nick asked pretending to be shocked.

"you told me!" Katie said excited.

"are you going to get chocolate?" he asked.

"yeah... How is your belly?"

"it's a lot better."

"that's good. I just have these bruises. You have some too?"

"yeah, I do."

"what about your friend? Is she alright?" she asked picking at the table.

"yes, she is alright."

"can I see your cut?" Katie asked leaning closer to Nick. Nick and Bari smiled awkwardly.

"Katie..." Bari said.

"I would show you but it's got a big bandaid on it."

"okay. Who's the lady? Is she your wife?" Katie asked squirming leaning closer.

"sadly no." Nick said as DB and Lauren came back. Lauren sat next to Nick handing him his ice cream. She gently rubbing his back as she ate her ice cream.

"how are you feeling Nick?" DB asked giving Katie her ice cream.

"I'm doing a lot better." Nick said.

"that's good. Do you ladies mind if I talk to Nick alone?" DB said, the women quietly left.

"what's up, DB?" Nick asked.

"rumor around the lab is that..."

"I quit?" Nick said putting his head down embarrassed.

"so did you?"

"I don't know, DB. I was angry when I said it."

"how do you feel now?"

"confused and tired. I feel like our job is worthless, there's always going to be new evils."

"what about the people you've help?"

"what about them?" Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"exactly, what about them? Are you saying that they thought your job was worthless?"

"well no, but I can't speak for them."

"why? When that's our job, Nick?"

"maybe I've lost sight of them." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"all it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing." DB said taking a bite of his ice cream.

* * *

Nick was watching tv as Lauren just got out of the shower. She had taken some time off to help Nick while he thought of what he was going to do next. Lauren came out to the couch and shook her head at Nick. He said when she was going to take a shower he was going put his pajamas on but there he sat his shirt ruffled like he tried to take it off with no luck and his jeans still on.

"Nick..." she said shaking her head.

"oh yeah, I need your help." he said looking up at her smiling but still embarrassed. Lauren smiled and straddled his hips and slowly pulled his T-shirt over his head.

"that's better," she whispered kissing him.

"thanks," Nick said kissing her and then pulling her shirt off. "that's better." Nick moved to get on top of her kissing her.

Then there was loud knocking at Nick's door. Nick pulled away immediately and

Lauren's eyes went wide with fear. Nick handed Lauren her shirt back and got off the couch as they heard the knocking again. Nick grabbed his backup weapon and moved his door. He releases a sigh of relief and tucks the gun in his waistband in the back and opens the door.

"Charlie?" Nick said seeing Charlie at his door seeing a gun in his hand. "Charlie, give me the gun."

"no, mr. Stokes, I need it."

"why?" Nick said nervous.

"because men hurt my sister and niece. They have to pay."

"give me the gun, Charlie."

"tell me who they are!" Charlie demanded.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing unless you give me the gun, Charlie. You're a good kid. You're above this, don't let this bring you down."

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do." Charlie said handing the gun to Nick ashamed by his actions.

"yeah, join the club. Where did…" Nick said as gun shots rang out. He watched as his windows exploded and his wall splintered from bullet after bullet pass through. "get down!" Nick yelled pulling Charlie down to the ground.

* * *

What do you think is going to happen next now?


	9. Anger

I'm Out

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch9: Anger

* * *

Nick stood and looked around his house in pure shell shock. Glass from the windows was all over the place and pieces from the walls were everywhere as well. Angry wasn't the word for how he felt. Enraged wasn't either because nothing came close to describing how furious he was. Nick felt his nostrils flare and his reality just break. Nothing made sense. He was now on a high alert as he stood in what was left in his living room as police started to come in and document everything that happened... Or so they say. Nick just stood there in shell shock.

"Nick..." Lauren said holding his arm bringing him from his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Lauren said

"Huh?" Nick said feeling breathless. Nick swallowed and nodded. "I'm fine. Are you alright?" he said as if coming back to the dark reality he was in.

"I'm fine. Are you..."

"Listen, I want you to pack up a bag." Nick said taking her hand bringing her to his room dumping his gym bag out.

"Nick..." she said as Nick pulled out her drawer from his dresser."Nick, stop!" she demanded grabbing his hands. "I'm not running."

"You have to go..."

"No, I can't do this Nick. I've tried to be strong but this is too much."

"I can't..."

"This is too much, Nick! I'm sorry, I can't do this." she said crying. Nick looked at her defeated but he saw how emotional drained she was but he just stared at her. "I'm sorry, Nick." she said kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

Nick clinched his jaw shut and covered his face upset. Lauren left Nick's last hopes for a normal life just left. Nick grabs a shirt from his drawer as an officer comes in.

"Mr. Stokes, we need you to come outside." the officer said.

"Yeah, yeah." Nick said leaving passing Sara on his way out. She turned to follow him but he jumped in his jeep and took off.

* * *

Finn ran up to Nick as he came into the department and marched right up to IAB. Finn grabbed his arm but he pushed her away.

"Leave me alone, Finn." Nick said coldly.

"Can we help you, Mr. Stokes?" the agent said putting his hands in his pockets.

"So much for fighting the corruption. Sheriff has to put a special committee together to do your job! You question the integrity of this lab and my team when you all are dirty!" he says but Finn pushes him into Brass' office.

"You're a wild man, Stokes." Finn says chuckling.

"They shot up my house, Finn! This has to stop!"

"So what? You're going to fight IAB?"

"Not IAB." Nick said chuckling.

"Nick, you are going to waste it all. You could go to jail? What about your 'normal life'? What the lab? What about Lauren?" Finn asked, trying to talk some sense into Nick.

"Lauren... Lauren left me. I can't even blame her people have been trying to kill me all week."

"That target isn't going to go away just because you aren't together."

"I know. I called her brother he's with her." Nick said putting his hands on his hips.

"Now what are going to do?" Finn asked crossing her arms. Nick just smiled at her; it wasn't one of his usual comfort smiles.

"I have a plan." he said his nostrils flare as he walked by her grabbing an empty manila folder walking into the interrogation room that was holding McKeen. "I got it thanks Mitch." Nick said to Officer Mitch.

"Alright Stokes."

"Mitch, if you see Brass around tell him I have the results from the warehouse." Nick said patting him on the back. Once Mitch left, Nick turned and looked at McKeen. Nick smiled at him and used the extra chair to block the door.

"Look who grew a pair." McKeen chuckled; Nick looked at himself in the mirror of the one way. "I'll be honest, Stokes, you're tougher than I thought. But come on, what are you going to do?" McKeen said thinking Nick wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his position at the lab.

"What am I going to do?" Nick mumbled to himself turning to face McKeen as he sat there. Nick smacked the tape recorder sending it across the room.

"What did you think was going to happen? You are constantly sticking your damn nose where it doesn't belong!" McKeen said getting angry.

"How does it feel?" Nick said smiling.

"You're a son of a bitch! As long as you're here I'll have your number."

"And I'll have yours." Nick said smiling. "You're done. All this stink you've brought up has only led to your demise. I'll show you how it feels." Nick said pulling out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" McKeen demanded.

* * *

"Have you seen Nick?" DB yelled to Finn in the break room. Finn was taken back and looked at Greg who seemed to be just as confused.

"What?" Finn asked stirring her coffee.

"Have you seen Nick?"

"A little while ago. What's up?" Finn said.

"Charlie went to his house with my gun. And now IAB can't Nick or Charlie! Where was he?"

"I saw him down by interrogation..." Finn said as DB took off running. Finn and Greg followed. DB went to the room holding McKeen and saw Nick in there with him and saw McKeen yelling and Nick smiling. DB tried the door and Greg turned the sound on.

"Looks like this party is over." McKeen said hearing DB trying to open the door.

"Unfortunately it's only getting started... Oh look I forgot something." Nick said reaching in his pocket clipping the visitors pass on his shirt while pressing the chair harder against the door.

"Warrick was a punk just like you. I should have killed you. Cop killer twice over sounds nice." McKeen said, Nick felt his blood boil.

"That's why you're upset?" Nick chuckled, and then turned serious as he leaned closer. "You will never kill me. Even if one of your goons does end up and get me it won't be you."

"Doesn't matter as long as you're dead."

"Oh but it does. You have your men shoot up my house and I'm still here." Nick said smiling. "Your son was how old?"

"Shut up!"

"How long had you and Kimball been friends?"

"Shut up, Stokes! Cuz' I know you're the one who killed him."

"No come on let's talk about it! I've heard you bragging about killing my friend. Let me tell you about your dead son and friend!" Nick laughed hearing the banging on the door get louder.

"You better shut the fuck up!" McKeen yelled slamming his fists on the table.

"I hit Kimball with that dirty pipe as hard as I could. One shot was all it took..." Nick said as McKeen stood up, Nick didn't realize that his hands weren't cuff. "What's the problem?"

"Shut the fuck up! I should have shot you that day!"

"I could say the same for you." Nick said standing up. The men got into each others face. Brass was able to open the door enough to knock the chair out of the way. Brass and DB and some others ran into the room. Brass separated the two as they spat hateful things at each other, DB pushed Nick back. Nick's mind was set on getting his hands on McKeen and the feeling was mutual.

"Nick, back off!" DB said pushing Nick again. McKeen pushed the back of DB and Nick punched him in the face as hard as he could. The satisfaction Nick felt overwhelmed the pain that radiated from his hand from McKeen's teeth. "Damn it! Nick!" DB said pushing him out of the room.

* * *

Did Nick help or hinder? Please Review


	10. Calling

I'm Out

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI

Please Review!

Ch10: Calling

* * *

DB tried to push Nick out but Nick was still angry but not pushing against DB as much. The uniform officers slammed McKeen on the table as he spouted his threats and harsh words.

"I got people a lot closer then you think! I got your number, Stokes! Remember that..." McKeen shouted as DB was able to push Nick out of the room.

"That's enough, Nick!" DB said pushing Nick hard. "Anything you just got is going to get thrown out! I hope it was worth it!" DB said raising his voice as him and Nick stepped closer to each other.

"I don't care about if this goes to trial! This has to stop!"

"And one punch will do that, Nick!"

"That wasn't my plan!"

"You had a plan? What in carnation could that have been?" DB yelled Nick clinched his jaw in anger as he wiped the blood off on his knuckles onto his pants. "Do you realize how hard you just made this for us? Do you care?"

"This was my team before you were here." Nick said still angry.

"Where's my son?"

"He shows up at my house with your gun..."

"Where is he?" DB said grabbing Nick's shirt collar. Nick quickly pushed him away and Greg and Finn steppes between them. Everyone's nerves were fired and everyone was emotionally and physically exhausted.

"He was scared that he was going to get in trouble so he went with Lauren. He's with her." Nick said quietly ashamed and just shook his head and left. Greg followed Nick into the stairwell worried about his friend.

"Nick..." Greg called out but Nick ignored him as he ran down the stairs.

"Nick... Come on, I'm your friend." Greg said turning Nick forcing Nick to face him.

"Greg, I can't do this right now." Nick said upset. Nick's eyes were glassy and reddened with disappointment.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked already knowing the answer but hoping his friend would let him help.

"I messed up and jeopardized the entire case and I don't know how to make it right... Greg, I don't even want to make it right I want to go back in there and punch McKeen in the face as many times as my hand would let me." Nick said his accent thick with anger and his nostrils flared. "Just leave me alone." Nick shook his head and continued on his way.

"Call me later, so I know you're alright." Greg called out as Nick continued down the stairs and just waved Greg off, but then stopped.

"I will. Thanks Greg." Nick said, Greg nodded and Nick entered the parking garage.

Nick walked slowly reliving all the events in his head and feeling himself getting angry again. Nick planned on going to Warrick's grave, Nick would visit and just talk to his Warrick like he was still here. Other times Nick would go to Tina's house and watch her play with Eli. Nick felt his phone and slowed his anger pace to search for his phone. Nick pulls out his phone and sees he got a new message from Lauren.

'Charlie jus called his dad. DB is on his way here'

'Ok thanks' he texts back, he takes out his keys. He unlocks his doors he feels a tremendous push from behind sending him to pavement. His cell phone slid out of his grasp and underneath the car next to his. Nick rolled over to see the security guard of the parking garage raising a tire iron. Nick kicks the guard's knee and the guard fell on top of Nick and they started to wrestle. The guard was a lot stronger than Nick but Nick was craftier. The guard tried to put Nick in a headlock but Nick used his thumbs to push on the man's eyes. The guard loosened his grip and Nick was able to pop his head up and push the guard away and stand. Nick took a deep breath to his burning lungs; he tasted blood in his mouth from biting his tongue. Nick turned to run and saw a gun in his face.

"Don't move..." the voice behind the gun said. Nick sighed and spit blood out on the ground.

"Garcia..." Nick said shocked as the ballistic tech, Xiomara Garcia, held him at gunpoint.

"You just saved me the trip." She said chewing on some bubble gum.

* * *

DB arrived at Lauren's condo and walked to the door eagerly so he could talk to his son. DB knocked several times on the door before a young man answered the door. The young man stared down DB with questioning eyes.

"Can I help you, sir?" the young man said.

"Dave, it's Charlie's dad. Come in, Mr. Russell." Lauren said from inside. DB walked inside and hugged his son grateful he was alright.

"Don't ever scare me like that again... You hear me?" DB said holding his son.

"Sorry dad I didn't know what to do. I was angry, and scared. I'm sorry." Charlie said getting a little emotional.

"Just promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

"I promise."

"Alright, go get your stuff." DB said as Charlie left to the other room. "Thank you Lauren. Is Nick around?" DB asked nonchalantly, but soon they were engulfed in an awkward silence.

"No... No, he's not." Lauren said getting upset. "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse

me." she said going into the bathroom to try to get her composure back.

"Lauren and Nick broke up, sir." Dave said handing DB a bottle of water.

"What?"

"He called me and told me. We were all supposed to go out for dinner while I was on leave but he called me and said Lauren broke up with him and he asked me to stay with her because there was some crazy stuff going on." Dave said taking a sip of his drink. "Lauren is still really upset. It's a shame I thought they were going to make it. Is everything alright? Is Nick alright?"

"We had a rough day. He went home early."

"Lauren said he wanted to leave the lab but wasn't going too."

"Really?" DB asked shocked.

"He told me that he didn't want to leave the lab like this." Lauren said opening up the door wiping her eyes. "After we went for ice cream he told me he wanted to stay and then his house gets all shot. Mr. Russell, I love Nick but if he stays with the lab and people are always trying to kill him then I don't think I'm stronger enough for him."

* * *

"Having you heard from Nick?" Greg asked Sara as they went into the elevator.

"No, I've been in the field all day. I heard some crazy stuff happened at department today." Sara said entering the parking garage with Greg.

"Crazy is an understatement." Greg said looking at his phone to see if he had any missed calls and he didn't.

"Why don't you just call Nick?" Sara said and Greg shook his hand and called

Nick. Sara stopped walking when she heard a familiar sound that was close. "Greg, do you hear that?"

"Yeah..." Greg said just as surprised as Sara. Sara knelt down and looked under Mandy's car and saw Nick's phone vibrating and lighting up.

"Um... Greg..." she said grabbing Nick's phone, nervous.

"Oh that's not good." Greg said growing nervous.

* * *

Please Review! Only a few more chapters!


	11. One of Their Own

I'm Out

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI

Please Review!

Ch11: One of Their Own

* * *

Sara raced around the lab checking every room, office, and closet for Nick. Brass had put out an APB out for Nick's truck and was looking for the security guard of the parking garage, Jeffery Melendez. Greg was on his way to Nick's house.

At first no one was really worried but then after a second thought everyone was fear stricken. Nick won't have just left his phone even if he was upset. The missing security guard only added to their worry. However it wasn't until they saw a few blood drops on the ground and a mixture of spit and blood.

Sara felt the most terrible knot in her stomach as she checked around and couldn't find Nick anywhere. Sara must have called DB twenty times getting his voicemail each time.

"Sara, where's the fire?" Catherine asked as Sara hurried pass her. "I came to say goodbye to you guys before my flight... Left." Catherine said sensing something was really wrong.

"We can't find Nick." Sara said rubbing her face completely overwhelmed.

"What do you mean you can't find Nick?" Catherine said emotionally taken back. Sara unloaded everything and Catherine felt her face fall. "I'll get the surveillance videos and go over them with Archie."

"Nick's not home." Sara said disappointed getting a text from Greg. "What about your flight?" Sara asked as her phone started to ring.

"Believe me I'm in no hurry back to DC. So what's everyone doing?"

"Greg is going to Nick's girlfriend's to see if he's there. Brass is putting out an APB. Finn is processing the... The scene. DB is calling me."

"Pick it up and then meet me in the AV Lab... We will find him." Catherine said not to convinced at her own words.

"Sidle."

"It's Russell, sorry my phone was dead. What's up?" he says quiet nonchalantly.

"Nick's missing." Sara says being straight forward. "Greg checked his house he's not there. He's on his way to Lauren's now."

"He's not there."

"How do you know?"

"She said she hadn't heard from him in hours so I told her when she her from him to call me and vice versa." DB said as he sighed. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Nick stared out the window seeing desert all around them. Nick looked at his hands as they were numb and cuffed to the handle above his head. He saw the scab on his knuckles from punching McKeen and smirked to himself. He didn't know where they were or where they were going. He had been blind folded for the majority of the car ride.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked seeing the guard and Garcia talking.

"You will see soon enough." the guard said.

"Shut up, Jeffery!" Garcia said as she pushed Jeffery in the car. Nick looked around trying to see any identifying marks in the desert. All Nick saw was past crime scenes and swallowed.

"Don't worry about it. We've got big plans for you." Garcia said winking at Jeffery.

"You mean McKeen does." Nick says under his breath. He heard Garcia curse in Spanish.

"That's the sign for hit him, you fool." Garcia exclaimed, Jeffery looked down ashamed. "Hit him!" Jeffery turned so he could see Nick sitting in the back and punched Nick. Nick was able to move and was hit in the elbow which seemed to have hurt Jeffery more.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch!" Jeffery said shaking his hand. Garcia rolled her eyes.

"Usted es una pieza de trabajo. Será mejor que se reúnen o no lo va a ser un coche a casa largo viaje." _'You are a piece of work. You better get it together or it's going to be a long car ride home.'_ Garcia said looking at Jeffery with disgust and disappointment. Nick listened, trying not to let on he understood them.

"Lo siento." _'I'm sorry.'_ Jeffery cried ashamed and embarrassed again.

"cállate, Jeffery. Tú eras débil, entonces y ahora" _'just shut up, Jeffery. You were weak then and are now.'_ Garcia said still feeling disgusted. Her anger reminded Nick of Maria Mendoza, his parents' maid and the woman that practically raised Nick's siblings and himself.

Maria was from Puerto Rico, her English was rough but manageable and she taught all the Stokes children Spanish. Something that was proving to be very beneficial right knows. Nick was thinking maybe he should move to Puerto Rico, anything from Vegas would be fine. New place, new name, and a fresh start. Nick did decide he would stay in Vegas but that was before this. How much could he withstand before his luck finally did run out?

McKeen didn't have his number, the great city of Las Vegas had his number from the moment he shook Grissom's hand to initiate his first shift. That was like selling his soul and Nick doesn't regret that choice anymore. He has learned so many skills that he knows he wouldn't have learned anywhere else.

The car comes to an abrupt stop and Nick jerks forward. He sees Garcia with a devilish smirk on her face. She opens the glove box and pulls out her weapon. Nick felt goose bumps break out across his skin.

"Let's go." she said loading her gun.

* * *

Everyone huddled into AV Lab as they were getting ready to watch the security footage. Archie felt the pressure as the entire team, department, and FBI watched him as he worked. After several agonizing seconds Archie loaded the video from the closest camera to Nick's parking space.

They watched as Nick walked but then slowed as he looked at his phone and smiled. Then all of a sudden Nick falls to the ground and they see the security guard jump on top of Nick. Then the camera was pushed up. Everyone made a mixture of gasps and sighs.

"Let me try and bring up another camera." Archie said fearing a riot would break out in his small office. The closest camera that could see in the same area was a good distance away and everyone's faces were to blurry to make out. However they were able to see Nick struggle with the guard and get free only to be held at gunpoint by an unidentified woman. The guard handcuffed Nick and shoved him in Nick's car and they all watched as the gun took off. The entire ordeal only lasting about three minutes.

"Is this the best picture you can get?" DB asked as Archie worked clearing up the photo. It was clearer but still unrecognizable.

"I can do a biometric scan but it's going to take some time." Archie said upset that he couldn't do more.

"Get it done. Greg, help him with the videos." DB said leaving. Greg wasn't the AV guy or even the backup and as technologically confused Nick was he knew the AV lab in and out. As DB walked into his office with Sara and Catherine on his heels to see Finn in his office already.

"I have the results from the parking garage." Finn said holding up the Manila folder. "The bloody spit came back to Nick and the other blood came back to an unidentified man. I think Nick got a hit in I found nose hairs in the second blood sample."

"That a boy, Nicky." Catherine whispered.

"Do we have any suspects?" Finn asked hiding her own anger. She was fuming. She wanted to be able to do more, Nick had done so much for her on coincidence alone and she felt like she hasn't done anything.

"No." DB said, Finn nodded and left. She walked to the locker room and looked at her open locker too tired to move anything. Nick's locker was right next to hers. She sees all the wear and tear on the lockers and sees the dents in Nick's locker from punches, kicks, and slams from his tougher cases over the years.

"Are you alright?" Finn heard from the doorway. She realizes she had tears strolling down her cheeks. "Are you alright?" Mandy asks again sitting on the bench next to Finn.

"This just sucks." Finn says quickly rubbing her eyes and cheeks. "Nick, saved my life and her I am sitting here like a chump." she says slamming her locker shut and buried her head in her hands until she heard clutter fall from a locker at the end closer to Finn. The other locker had opened from the top Finn looked at Mandy confused and Finn opened her locker and slammed it again and the locker door flew open and a couple pictures fall along with some clothes. They both stand and Finn starts to put the clothes back in the locker.

"Oh this is the ballistic tech's locker. I think her name is…"

"Garcia... Xiomara Garcia." Finn said as Mandy handed her one of the pictures that fell. It was the security guard and Garcia together. Finn took off into a sprint to the AV lab.

"I got 742 matches that I have to eliminate manually this is going to take some time." Archie said cutting her off.

"Compare it to this face." Finn said showing the photo.

"This is Xiomara... She's one of us." Archie said taken back.

"Look who she's with!" Finn exclaimed causing the team to flood back into Archie's office. Archie started the biometric scale and it came back to a match.

"I want an APB alert out!" Brass shouted.

"I want to know everything about these two and how they are connected and if they are connected to McKeen." Catherine said to the younger agents who were here helping her.

"Let's go to her house and search everything. Something is going to tell us where she's taking Nick." DB instructed to his team.

* * *

Get ready for a twist! Please Review!


	12. Connection

I'm Out ch12

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI

Please Review!

Ch12: Connection

* * *

"Oh dios mio. Hurry up!" Garcia said sitting on the tailgate wiping the sweat dripping down her forehead.

"I would go faster but my hands are cuffed." Nick said angrily stabbing the shovel into the hard sand. Nick was digging a hole in the middle of the great Nevada desert. The thought of it being his own grave made Nick work slower. The fact that his hands were cuffed together made him work slower and that the sand was hard.

"Shut up and keep digging." She says waving the gun at him. Nick felt blisters on his hands and hi shirt stuck to his body as it was soaked with sweat. Beads of sweat were dripping off of his forehead and arms as the desert heat pounded away at him. Nick wiped his forehead on his sleeve and cursed his luck.

"All I wanted was a normal life. Maybe this is a normal life for me." Nick mumbled under his breath as he scraped away at the sand.

"Enough of all this southern proverb and Zen shit just dig!" Xiomara yelled as Jeffery woke up from a nap. "Watch this fool as I sleep. I'm serious, anything happens..." she says sternly pointing at him.

"Geez I got it." he says still sleepy. He took her spot on the tailgate as she moved to sleep in the back seat.

"Tomar la fotografía." _'Take the picture.'_ Garcia ordered. Nick was confused but remained digging. He heard the camera take his picture and started to grow very scared and confused.

"You are not going to get away with this." Nick mumbled. Jeffery stood up and Nick looked up as Jeffery punch him. Nick drops the shovel and falls in the hole as he feels Jeffery's fist and boots hit his head and torso. He hears a gunshot and the attack stops.

"Stop! You are suppose to watch him and not try to kill him." Garcia said pulling Jeffrey out of the hole. "Just watch him! Stokes, get up and dig!"

* * *

"I need to see Mr. Russell!" Lauren yelled at the front desk, as her brother Dave tried to hold her back.

"ma'am, Mr. Russell is not available right now." Judy said trying to reason with the distraught woman.

"Get him available! I need to see him please..." Lauren said breaking down. Sara heard the commotion and got DB. Once Lauren saw the pair she became very distraught. "Mr. Russell..." she said choking back on her tears holding up her phone to them. She dropped the phone and fell to her knees where her brother knelt down next to her and tried to console her. Sara picked up the phone and handed it to DB, gasping. There was a picture of Nick digging away in the desert and the caption read have one good last look.

"Bring this to Archie." DB said swallowing hard, handing the phone to Sara. He and Dave brought Lauren into his office to gather her. "Lauren, who sent this too you?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't... I don't know." Lauren said trying to compose herself. "I got it about a half an hour ago. You said Nick was alright! He's in trouble! Please don't let anything happen to him." she said crying again.

"DB..." Greg said from the doorway. DB went to Greg hoping he had something new to ease Lauren's nerves. "Cath needs us in the observation room. Says its important." he said. DB quietly excuses himself and joined everyone in the observation room to see a huge flow chart on the board.

"Sorry, I had to calm down Lauren."

"How is she?" Catherine asked.

"A wreck... what's this?" DB asked pointing to the flow chart.

"Now, I was chasing down a lead thinking that McKeen was behind this. So I wanted to know how McKeen and Xiomara crossed paths and what the connection is to Nick besides the obvious."

"Maybe its Jeffery Melendez?"

"No, that's where the flow chart comes in."

"So who holds all knowledge?" DB asked looking at the chart; Finn rolled her eyes at the Zen.

"Lauren..."

"What?" DB asked but then thought about it for a moment. "It would make sense them for her to receive the photo then us. But how?"

"Alright, stay with me now. Lauren who is or was dating Nick was engaged to David Winnock, McKeen's son. It was a nasty break up. Lauren's brother Dave is a marine who was in the same unit as Garcia and Melendez. Dave and Garcia dated for a brief time. Garcia and Melendez both worked security at several of the clubs when Getta owned them and then when McKeen got them." Catherine said as DB watched in awe.

"So this whole thing might not be about Nick or revenge against us? This might be revenge to her for breaking his son's heart and now that he's gone." DB said presenting a new idea.

"These are all great ideas but these don't get us any closer to finding Nick?" Finn said.

"They sent us a photo. Maybe we can find the geotag or figure out where he is based on what is in the photo?" Catherine said, everyone moved to the AV lab in a big mob.

"Greg is running the geotag and I'm trying to find points of interest." Archie said anticipating all the questions.

"Well there in the desert somewhere…" Catherine said stating the obvious.

"I can take the shadow and figure out what part of the desert would see that shadow effect during that time." Archie said typing away on the map and finding less area that had to be searched. DB updated Brass as he started to move. They were going to find Nick even if they had to search every little part of desert by foot.

* * *

Nick tiredly stabs the dirt as he finished digging. His body sore and achy from Jeffrey's previous assaults. He looked up at the sky fearing that this would be the last time he'd ever see it. The sky was the lightest blue he'd see it in a while. So clear. So beautiful. So peaceful. He lowered his head to see Xiomara and Jeffery inspecting the hole.

"Ready?" Xiomara asked Nick raising the gun at him. Nick lowered his head feeling tears flow down his cheeks. He had spend these last days like a chump being a brat and selfish when he should've appreciated everything he had when it was in his grasp not standing in his soon to be grave. He was blessed with great friends and coworkers that was his family. Nick didn't need a normal life because he lives an extraordinary life. He remembers his mother telling him that he was going to be the one she would have to always worry about and boy oh boy was she right to worry. "Ready?" Xiomara asks again.

"Yeah..." Nick licks his lip and feels more tears, as he gave a subtle nod. He hears a shoot and wetness on his face but feels no pain. He gasps as he opens his eyes just long enough to see Jeffery fall in the hole as he bled from the neck. Nick felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack as Jeffery's body collapsed on to Nick.

"Bury him." she instructs coldly as she moves the shovel into Nick's grasp.

"Come on, or help me god. I'll shoot you too."

* * *

Please Review! The next chapter may be the last. The end is near! Please Review!


	13. Conduct

I'm Out ch13

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI

Please Review!

Ch13: Conduct

* * *

Nick pushed Jeffrey's dead body off of himself as he fought the urge to get sick. He saw the handcuff keys that were in Jeffrey's pocket and took them. He picked up the shovel and started to bury Jeffrey whose lifeless eyes were locked onto Nick.

"Why did you do that?" Nick asked as he poured dirt back in the hole.

"What?" Garcia asked wiping the gun clean.

"Why did you shoot him?" Nick asked growing nervous.

"You're an expensive man. Let's just say South America sounds better if I'm not with this loser and more money in my pocket. Besides this was long overdue." Garcia said coldly as she smiled.

"What do you mean it was overdue?" Nick asked adjusting the handcuffs as his wrists became very sore and tender.

"What?"

"You said it was overdue? Why?"

"Over in the sandbox this moron almost got everyone killed. I was hit a couple others were hit but they were able to go back they processed me out. He didn't even get a BCD."

"BCD?"

"Bad conduct discharge. All my life all I wanted to be was a marine and I was a damn fine marine."

"Where's the honor then?"

"Shut up I don't have to explain anything to you. Fly or get flown over that's the type of world we live and you should know this better than anyone."

"Why me?"

"You're a walking legend all the crappy stuff that has happened to you..."

"Has made me a better person I would never go dirty."

"Shut up. This city has taken many casualties you and I are just the tip of the iceberg." she says raising the gun at Nick.

"You don't have to do this." Nick begged.

"Yes I do. You're an expensive man and once I do this I'll have the easy life." she said. Nick cursed to himself because all he wanted was a normal life and all she wanted was an easy life and they both stood in the way of each other's goal.

They heard a helicopter race over their heads. Nick freezes his hand and lunges for the gun knocking it out of her hand. Xiomara scratches Nick's neck trying to get his eyes. She pushes him away. Nick tries again to grab her but she kneed him between the legs.

"Oh..." Nick yelped he felt her elbow the back of his head and he tackled her to the ground. He was trying to subdue her as he heard the sirens get closer.

Xiomara wrapped her legs around Nick and began choking him in a triangle choke. Nick knew that if he passed out he was as good as dead. Nick felt his hands get tingly as he tried to squirm his body out with no luck. Nick used all of his remaining strength to pick her up and slam her down. The pain that radiated across her back forced her to let go. Nick gasped as his lungs burned as oxygen began to fill them again. Nick turned and saw the gun only feet away. Nick crawled to get to orbit just as he got close he felt the shovel hit him in the side. Nick flopped on to his back groaning in pain.

"Put the shovel down!" Brass said over the blow horn. Nick was grateful to hear another person's voice much less that of a friend. Xiomara didn't change her mind she saw Nick as only dollar signs. Nick saw Xiomara about to raise the shovel and kicked her in the knee in a similar manner as he did to Jeffery. Xiomara dropped the shovel but the spade landed on Nick's head. On impact Nick immediately saw stars and was dizzy. Xiomara started yelling in pain and Nick started to crawl away seeing the police barrier as the finish line. Nick was crawling away as Brass and his boys were going forward. Nick felt blood drip onto his hand as he got closer to the barricade. He realized that his head was bleeding from where the shovel hit him. Nick was too tired to continue he tried but his arms started to buckle and his legs hold him up. Nick was dehydrated and tired, all he wanted was a nap and a big tall glass of southern sweet tea. Nick looked up and saw DB and Catherine coming towards him they grabbed him and brought him behind the barricade. They sat him in the back of one of the Denali's.

"We got her!" Brass yelled giving them the sign for its clear. Nick released a deep sigh.

"Thank you." Nick said fighting his dry mouth. Catherine gave Nick a tremendous hug, while DB settled for a man embrace.

"Here," Catherine said handing him a napkin for his cut on his head. "Let's get you to the hospital, Nicky." Nick felt himself getting emotional so he only nodded.

* * *

An hour earlier…

Greg and Sara walked into an interrogation room where Lauren and Dave had been moved too. They sat down in silence which only gave Lauren more burning questions.

"Did you find Nick?" Lauren asked her cheeks still stained with tears.

"Why were we brought into this room?" Dave asked protective of his sister.

"Do you know this man?" Greg said pushing a photo forward of Dave Winnock.

"Yes... This is an old friend of mine. What does Dave have to with this?"

"How about these two?" Sara said pushing a photo of Jeffery and Xiomara forward. Dave became stone faced as he looked at the photos.

"Private First Class Melendez... And Lance Corporal Garcia..." Dave said holding Xiomara's photo. "They were in my squad. What do they have to do with this?"

"Private First Class Melendez and Lance Corporal Garcia are the ones who took

Nick and our only connection between them and him is... you." Sara said looking at Lauren.

"Believe me I want Nick back as bad as you. Ask me anything..."

"Maybe we should get a lawyer." Dave whispered in her ear.

"No! I didn't do anything! Ask me anything… Dave and I dated years ago we were going to get married." Lauren exclaimed as her eyes once again got classy.

"Why didn't you?" Greg asked.

"A friend of his family went to prison and he became weird. He stayed out all night and was always paranoid. He wasn't the same man. One night we got into an argument and he... He hit me."

"Did you call the police?"

"Our neighbors did but I didn't press charges and I left him..." Lauren said pausing as if having connecting the dots in her head. "This is my fault..."

"What do you mean?" Greg asked excited.

"When we broke up we said really nasty things to each other... I remember telling him to have one good last look." Lauren said as a few tears dripped down her face.

"Is this the family friend?" Greg said showing them a photo of McKeen.

"Yeah, Dave always said that he was more of a father figure to him." Lauren said wiping his face. David's face fall as he saw McKeen's photo.

"This is the man that Xio cheated on me with! You knew him?" David asked his sister angrily.

"What?" everyone said in unison?

"After her last tour Xio and a bunch o others got rotated out. Xio took it hard and long story short we dated and one night I went to surprise her and she was in bed with this creep!" David said ripping up the photo.

"They were together?"

"Yes. Xio is a passive aggressive insecure mad woman. I bet he had her do this!" David said broken hearted. Greg and Sara left to talk to Finn and Morgan who watched from outside.

"This was McKeen's last big hoorah before getting sent away." Greg said.

"The fact that it was Nick only made it sweeter." Finn said. "The woman that broke his son's heart is now with the man he hates more than anything."

"I did not see that coming..." Sara said.

* * *

"There you go, Mr. Stokes, good as new." the nurse said putting a butterfly stitch on his cut which was smaller than a centimeter.

"Thanks." Nick said relaxing as he sat forward. The scrubs that the nurses gave him made his skin itch a little but then he saw Catherine with of his clothes.

"Once the doctor comes in, you will probably be discharged." the nurse said trying to brighten Nick's day a little. Nick gave her a halfhearted smile. "I've seen you here before with Lauren, haven't I?"

"Yeah…" Nick said quietly.

"The doctor will be in shortly." the nurse said awkwardly leaving. Catherine sat the bag down next to Nick and she padded him on the shoulder.

"How do you feel, Nicky?" Catherine asked.

"Cath, she could've killed me." Nick said his eyes glassy and his face and soul battered. "They had me digging my own grave and she shoots the other guy."

"I know, Nicky..." she said as he took over the scrub the nurses gave him so he could wear his own. Nick saw the bruises on his chest and sides. There was a knock at the door and it was Sheriff Liston.

"Hello Catherine how's the new job?" she asked slightly happy to see Catherine.

"Very good, not like Vegas but still good." Catherine said smiling.

"Can you give Mr. Stokes and I, a minute to talk?"

* * *

Next chapter will be the last. What does Sheriff Liston want? Please Review


	14. Normality

I'm Out ch14

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI

Please Review!

Ch14: Normality

* * *

The team watches as Sheriff Liston leaves Nick's room, they watch and wait in achy anticipation. Nick walked out of his room, his steps that of someone who's sore. Nick struggles to put his jacket holding a folder that the Sheriff gave him.

"So?" DB asked wondering why the sheriff came.

"I'm off for the next week." he said smiling, as the rest of the team smiled too.

"You're coming back." Greg said excited as everyone stood.

"Yes." Nick said.

"So is the week a medical leave or suspension?" Catherine asked as they all started walking out together.

"Both..." Nick chuckled. The team started to get lost in their own small talks about this case and previous cases.

This is what Nick missed about the team he felt that the team unity was gone. They were the best lab in the country and everyone kept throwing monkey wrenches at them as if trying to sabotage them.

However once again there they stood stronger and more determined. The team felt they could trust DB and Finn after going through the harsh initiation that Sin city gives to all her participants.

First, she punishes them with her triple degree heat and brutal thunderstorms.

Second, she introduces her dark world to those who are supposed to do well. Taking police, firefighters, paramedics, doctors, lawyers, teachers, and parents and getting them to do bad things.

Third, she uses her henchmen to carry out her malicious tendencies.

However it's not all bad because there are rewards. Like when they save the victim or bring the wrongdoer to justice. Or moments like this being surrounded with your best friends. She rewards them.

"Who needs a drink?" Finn asked loudly as her and Nick chuckle realizes that that is how all of this started.

"I sure can." Nick said. The others agree as they start discussing who will ride with whom. Everyone teases Sara saying how's she is a terrible driver.

"It's fine because I like driving alone." Sara said.

"Greg, just ride with me." Catherine said but then Greg turned to DB with puppy dog eyes.

"No offense Catherine but I would like to get there alive." Greg says Nick chuckles. Catherine is known for having a lead foot.

"No one likes a backseat driver, Greggo." Catherine says, everyone gets into their respectful cars as Catherine waits for Nick who seems to be staring off into space. "Nicky..." she says touching his shoulder turning to see what he sees. She sees Lauren in a similar state as Nick as she too just stares. Lauren looks like she's caught in between emotions.

"Let's go." Nick said still staring at Lauren, as he gets in the car. Nick is aware of Lauren pseudo involvement thanks to the Sheriff and he doesn't know what to do.

Instead of going to the bar with the others, Catherine and Nick go to see an old friend. Nick and Catherine walk together in the field that has now been the home to several people who have been laid to rest. They see Warrick's headstone that has been slightly overgrown with plants. Nick takes out his knife and cuts the weeds away.

"Do you ever think what it'd be like if he was still around?" Nick says putting his knife away looking up at Catherine.

"All the time. Thinking how he would have reacted to certain things in a case and me..."

"You leaving?" Nick chuckled.

"Yeah..." she says crouching next to Nick. The marble stone was in great shape especially in comparison to others. Nick brushed the dirt and dust off.

"I miss him." Nick said wiping his eyes trying to hide his tears.

"Me too, Nicky." Catherine said as a tear fall she gave Nick's shoulder a squeeze. They enjoy this moment as they are both flooded with both good and happy memories of their lost friend.

A father, a friend, and a good man gone but will not be forgotten. 1966 - 2008.

* * *

_Nick and Warrick were playing the play station three in the break room talking trash to each other as they play Madden. Nick was the Vikings because he is a big Randy Moss fan and Warrick was Oakland because that's the team his grandmother loved._

_"I don't know how you get all the refs to call for you..." Warrick exclaimed as his team got another penalty._

_"It's easy when you're not the Raiders..." Nick chuckled as Warrick pushed him._

_"Aye Grissom is coming." Greg said, Catherine turned off the television as Nick and Warrick slid the controllers under the couch and turned their attention back to their paperwork. Grissom came into the room disorganized like usual._

_"Nicky and Rick, you have a double at the Palermo. Catherine you have an assault out in Henderson. Greg, domestic violence assault..." Grissom says sitting down on a chair hitting the on button on the remote. The theme music from Madden started playing and Nick and Warrick took off._

_"I'll drive," Warrick said._

_"I oughtta get rid of this damn thing!" Grissom says his voice unclear whether he was angry or annoyed._

_"We are so fired." Nick said as they both broke out into laughter as the elevator shut._

_After an extravagant day trying to rid the small evils from the Vegas streets both the men started thinking that they needed to talk to their boss. As both men went over their stories and excuses in their head. However they were surprised to not find their boss inside his office reading a case file or forensic journal._

_"Aye Greggo, have you seen Griss?" Warrick asked._

_"In the break room." he says handing into the trace lab eager to get his own results._

_As Nick and Warrick approached the door they hear a familiar noise or theme music rather coming from the break room. Inside they see Brass and Grissom playing Madden. Warrick starts laughing and grabs Nick's shoulder as they watched their bosses play._

Nick opened his eyes and felt soreness all over his body. He felt a smile come across his face realizing that it was just a dream. A great dream. The few nights that Nick did dream they often turned dark but this one hadn't.

Nick felt like his life went back to normal. His psyche and body was a little bruised but in a couple days that'll change. His life was back at his normality. He didn't need a housewife with 2.5 kids, a big house, and a sports car to be happy sure he did hope for all those things but he didn't need them. Nick heard a knock on his door and his guard went up as he cautiously moved to the door. He opens the door and a smile spreads across his face.

"Can I come in?" Lauren asks trying to hide a smile but was obviously happy that Nick was happy to see her. Nick opens his door wider smiling.

The more Nick thought about the more he realized he couldn't be angry with her even though initially he sure wanted to. Lauren didn't know, and Nick can't judge her on her past because he wasn't a part of it. Nick had his own skeletons in the closet.

"Please." Nick said smiling.

* * *

Sorry if the ending wasn't the best. Please Review! I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
